Sitting Pains
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Adam doesn't know how to tell Jay his career is ending. One shot. E&C friendship.


Sitting Pains

**_A.N. For now I'm thinking this is just a one shot. But I'm just dipping my toes into the E/C universe. I do want to do something else with them, but I'm not sure. If I did an actually pairing story, I'd need help. But I think I'd enjoy it. The updates wouldn't be too frequent, but I will work on my stories more hopefully. Anyway, enjoy guys and send me any suggestions you may have for E&C stories._**

It wasn't like Adam to stay quiet for hours on end. But it was just what he had been doing. Just sitting quietly.

It wasn't like Jay to sit still for longer than two minutes. But there he sat in his living room. Not moving a muscle.

Both men had said no words to each other, moved any part of their bodies or even moved eyes to look at each other. Both sat in Jason's new living room, sitting across from one another. Adam on the three seat couch, Jason in the reclining chair.

The air seemed to weigh down on both men; but both had different reasons.

A whole speech had ran through Adam's head before he had arrived to his best friend's new home; but that was now slowly fading. All of the words, even the simple "Hey" that he would say to his friend, disappeared on his tongue. He didn't know what to say.

Jason didn't say anything either, he knew to let his friend think. But for how long? The two were going to spend the day together, and all they had done for the two hours that had passed was sit in his new home. Nothing had been said, and even though Jay wanted to break the silence, he didn't know how to start.

That was, until Adam decided to finally stand up and move. His legs were starting to get sore. Well, he also needed some water. Adam just got up from where he sat and quickly, almost ran, made his path for the kitchen. Water didn't help his throat to cease being sore and dry.

"How do I say it?" Adam hadn't even noticed that Jason had ended up following him until he cleared his throat.

"Say what?" Jason slowly pushed himself off of the wood frame, walking past his friend to sit on the bench top. He narrowed his eyes as Adam looked like he was trying to not punch himself for what he said.

"There is something I need to tell you. And you won't like it." Adam had moved to sit at the small table in the next room, with Jason following behind him like a shadow.

"Can't it wait until RAW tomorrow night?" Adam ran both of his hands through his hair as he looked down at the table his elbows rested on. For the first time in the twenty seven years the two had been friends he couldn't look Jay in the eye.

"No," Adam could only mutter now. His friend didn't scare him, it was the thought in his head that scared him.

"Well, tell me, dude. You know you can tell me anything."

'Don't cry, don't cry! Tell him, and it'll be all better.' Adam could handle holding back tears about most emotional things. But not being with his best friend for nearing three decades and not doing what he loved since the age of seventeen scared the hell out of him.

"I'm retiring!" The words came out quicker than Adam wanted them to, and being angry with himself, they came out as if he were mad at Jay.

Jason had felt like his heart stopped at that moment, like all of the blood had somehow been drained from his body. Now he realised why Adam had been so quiet. He had to be dreaming; there was no way his friend for twenty seven years could be retiring.

"What? Why?" Adam had expected Jason to yell, scream, cry. But he didn't expect Jay to speak in whispers.

Hell, Adam wouldn't have cared if he had been slapped at this point. But Jay was scaring him with being quiet. Was the news that bad?

"The neck injury I suffered got worse." Jay nodded. He knew that after the Wrestlemania match, Adam had gone to the WWE doctors. He told Jason he had lost feeling in his left side.

"You can't seriously be leaving me." Okay, this had just made Adam feel like his stomach dropped and his heart ripped out. Both friends were heart broken that their shared dream had ended.

"I am so sorry, Jay." Adam stood from the chair he was sitting in and pulled his friend in his arms. The two stood there, holding each other and shedding a few tears each.

Adam would have to leave his best friend with no other choice. His contract was expiring soon, and with no reseat to resign he just hoped Jay would be getting a longer career than he could. Retiring at the age of 38 just didn't seem right.

Well, not when you wanted to live in the ring forever with your loved ones.


End file.
